


Mick the Author

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But Ray is also bolder, Gen, M/M, Mick needs love, Ray is Ray, crack maybe, spoilers for 3.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Mick knows he has issues. He knows that the way he deals with these issues isn't exactly... healthy. And Leo's speeches have gotten under his skin.So what does Mick do?He writes. About the Legends. (Under assumed names of course, no one needs to be sued...)(Just a little one-shot)





	Mick the Author

Mick the Author

 

 

            Mick knew he didn’t have ‘healthy’ coping habits. Drinking, burning, yelling, sleeping it off…. Or never sleeping… Yeah… Not healthy…

But no one gave him shit about it. No one. Not Snart, not Lisa, not Sara… No one.

And then that little goody-two-shoes version of Snart showed up and had to fuck everything over. Turned it all upside down.

The fucker.

First he tried to talk ‘feelings’ about Stein’s death and the death of the REAL Snart. Then he took away the alcohol. And then he made the actual good food disappear. (It was unhealthy and full of sugar. No nutritional value, he’d said.)

And now…

“Mick… I think you need to find a more… constructive way to deal with your feelings. I mean… Your methods are… Interesting… But it keeps you trapped in a loop and the feelings never really get dealt with…” Leo had said.

Mick just grunted, wishing him away.

And then he did leave. To go be with Ray. (His Ray, not Haircut-Ray.) But at least he’d said goodbye…

And Mick…

Mick couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said about being constructive. About breaking out of the loop. (Deep down, he did want to feel better. For real feel better, not feel better for about an hour.)

So he tried.

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            Cooking and baking, though things he enjoyed doing (believe it or not, he was a decent cook), but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. Not after his Snart died.

            Art wasn’t his thing. In prison, they tried to incorporate ‘art therapy’ for prisoners… It really just pissed Mick off. The paint was too sticky and never seemed to want to stick to the page. Clay ended up in places it shouldn’t be… Never again…

            Writing… Mick did like the thought of writing. He enjoyed reading, or at least listening to audio books. (Shocker. Right? But… It was easier to get back into the habit of reading on the WaveRider. Gideon’s books were dyslexic friendly and big printed. Mick was so thrilled.)

            Stories took him everywhere. Fighting vampires, becoming a pirate, starting a revolution, ending a rebellion… He could be anything… He could even be a man he’d not mind seeing in the mirror…

            But to write them… What could he possibly write about that hadn’t been written about?

            “Gideon… Can you help me with something?” He asked.

            “Depends on what you need assistance with, Mr. Rory.”

            “Story ideas… My… Therapist said I needed something constructive… I… I wanna write a book. But I’m not sure where to start.”

            “I have a few books in the library on the subject… And in my database. I’d be most welcomed to help you.” Mick took a sigh.

            “Thanks. Just… Don’t tell the others. I don’t wanna hear what they’d have to say.”

            “Of course.”

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            Gideon pointed out that he had more experience with time travel than the others, that he could draw from his experiences as Cronos to write a book. (Not a favorite time, but it did give him an idea…)

            Thus Buck was born. A time-traveling hit man whose planet had been destroyed. He crash lands in a distant time on a planet in the far reaches of space, falls in love (and admits it, unlike Mick did when Snart was around, unlike he has to Haircut), and turns against his former employers to save the universe.

            Mick worked tirelessly on the book, in between missions and his share of chores, he worked. And to keep any nosy heroes out of it, he planted traps in his room for when he couldn’t be in his room.

            Then came Napoleon….

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            Zari knew somehow… He’d been working on edits, trying to make the story better, when the knock came.

            He opened the door, and there she was. Small Zari, with her smile shy and eyes turned up to him. “Mick. Hi. Just wanted to say…. Your story is good…. But the ending needs work. Buck is a misfit, sure. And an assassin. But he’s found his new home. Make the audience believe that like I know you do.” She turned to walk off. “And you should tell Raymond. He’s oblivious, you know?”

            Mick snarled and grunted something to her, a response she’d probably predicted before he went back to his typewriter. (Thank every deity in existence that Gideon made it dyslexia proof.)

            His story finished, he glanced over, pride swelling in his chest, like he’d set off the most beautiful fireworks display…

            And he knew exactly who he was going to get to proof read. (Besides Gideon.)

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            Ray was grinning ear-to-ear as he read, occasionally frowning and mentioning something about the science and probability of an action occurring. (Mick would just respond with “And just how often do we break physics and time on a daily basis?”)

            “Mick… This… This is great. I gotta ask though… The characters… Are they based on the team?” Mick flushed a bit.

            “Sorta… Some characters maybe…. Some are also based on the Rogues back in Central City… And there’s Hex.”

            “Right. I got that…. So… Buck and Leon were close? Like…. Married, basically?” Mick shrugged.

            “It felt like that… Just the kinda friends they were. Bickered like an old married couple.”

            “And the alien prince with an affinity for tech that Buck falls for….?” Mick swallowed.

            “It…. could be anyone…. There’s you… and that Ramon kid in Central… or even Skirt’s friend on her earth.” Ray gave a knowing smile.

            “But it’s not. It’s me…. Right? Because I gotta say, if I was that alien prince, I’d have to say I fell for Buck too. Right after the prison chapters.” Mick’s eyes widened.

            Really? That long and nothing was said… How….

            Ray kissed him, all thoughts going out the window. Mick grabbed him, holding tight. “Why didn’t I say anything sooner?” He growled.

            “I don’t know…. Grief? Uncertainty… Hell, I’ve been wondering what I should do for the longest now.” Ray rambled. “So… the book… Are…. You going to publish it?”

            “Yeah. If you think-”

            Ray kissed him again. Damn he may seem shy, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t.

            “I think I’d be honored to say I inspired an author.” He grinned, winking. Mick snorted.

            “You would.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stories to work on... But... What if... I wrote Mick's book as a fanfic? (Then the ending chapters being everyone's reactions? I don't know...)


End file.
